dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan vs Kenshi
Morgan vs Kenshi 'is GalactaK's fifty-first DBX, featuring ''Fire Emblem: Awakening's Morgan and Mortal Kombat's Kenshi Takahashi. '''Description Akinator: Been practicing magic for a long time. So when I was asked to predict another fight, magic was the first thing that came to my head. I guess Kenshi uses magic, so I kinda connected them... ''*goes on for 50 minutes on MK lore*.'' Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! The blind man ran along the cliffside, all the while getting chased by foot guards of the Red Dragon clan. As he ran, some members stopped and opened fire. The man, Kenshi, spun around and started using his sword to relentlessly cut through the bullets, working his way back towards the members. Those with a good sense of mind fled. The others were forced off the cliff. Kenshi ran further on, not knowing that someone had witnessed the battle. Morgan: Sheesh. That guy is tough. However, Morgan still couldn't help but feel that this man could be one of Walhart's men. If he was, then he was certainly tough. Meanwhile, Kenshi was under attack again. This time by three foot soldiers and Hsu Hao. He made short work of them, cutting two foot soldiers clean in half, throwing one into the abyss below and cutting Hsu Hao's head clean off. It was then that Morgan made his way down the cliff to face him. HERE WE GOOO! Kenshi turned around to counter a sword strike from Morgan and start performing several of his own, slicing Morgan in several different areas and sending him flying backwards. Morgan was then telekinetically lifted up in the air and slammed on the ground. As he got up, he saw Kenshi heading off. Not on his watch! Morgan: Whoa, you're not going anywhere! Kenshi: Why? I did not wish to fight you. I am running from the Red Dragon clan. Morgan: An ally of Walhart is an enemy of mine and dad's! Kenshi couldn't help but be reminded of Takeda by this sudden brash arrogance, leaving open to Morgan's Luna attack. Morgan rushed forward and swiped several times at Kenshi, finishing with a stab that sent Kenshi to the floor. As the blind swordsman got up, he telekinetically shouldered Morgan backwards, dashing forward and lifting Morgan up, before rising up and cutting him back down again with Sento. Morgan leapt up and punched Kenshi, before picking up his sword to stab Kenshi, who countered each blow, before bringing his leg up, kicking Morgan backwards. Morgan got back up and fired a couple of magic bolts at Kenshi. Kenshi used Sento to deflect one, but the other hit him in the stomach and sent him flying backwards. Morgan used Gamble, before running forward at slicing at Kenshi several times, each one resulting just about in failure, until one hit, throwing Kenshi backwards. Kenshi got back up and fired a demon out of his sword to meet Morgan, stabbing him and throwing him backwards as Kenshi ran forwards. Morgan got up and fired a magical blast, hitting Kenshi and scoring a critical hit, throwing the blind swordsman off the cliff, and presumably to his demise. Morgan: Whew! That was difficult! Morgan quickly used Renewal, Aegis and Pavise on himself, leaving him as though nothing had happened. He would be in for a shock. As he was walking off, he was lifted telekinetically up as Kenshi rose from the pit, completely unharmed. Kenshi: I wasn't quite finished with you. Kenshi rested his feet back on the cliff top and set Morgan back down. The two ran and clashed, with Morgan scoring a counter, while Kenshi summoned a demon that stabbed several times at Morgan's gut. Kenshi teleported behind Morgan and kicked him in the back, disarming him. But Morgan wasn't finished. He got up and fired several magic attacks at Kenshi, who used Sento to block them all except one that hit him in the leg. Completely unfased, he used a telekinetic pull to draw Morgan in, before lifting Morgan up. He slammed Morgan against the screen several times, the last one blowing up Morgan's head. Kenshi knelt down in respect for his fallen adversary, as an announcer boomed out: FATALITY! Conclusion (cue Mortal Kombat Deception: Character Select theme) This game's winner is: Kenshi Takahashi! Trivia * I have never played Fire Emblem: Awakening, so I probs got some of Morgan's moves wrong. Next Time Doctor Eggman roboticizes DBX!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Warner bros Category:GalactaK Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:'East vs West' themed DBX Category:'East vs West' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:Boys only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys only themed DBXs Category:Boys Only themed DBX FIghts Category:Male Vs Male Category:Kid vs. Adult Themed DBX Fights Category:"Kid vs. Adult" Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs